Flowers on Fifth
by pillowsama
Summary: Helping with a wedding, simple! Catering with the bride's every need, easy! Having old feelings for the groom, who totally doesn't want to know about her! Not so much.
1. After goodbyes return to hello

Chapter 1:

**Flowers on Fifth**

**by: pillowsama**

* * *

**After good bye...return to Hello**

* * *

"Come back again!" She smiled and handed the beaming girl a bouquet of roses. The clang of bells signaled to Sango now was the time to reveal herself.

"You realize that girl is going to have her heart broken? Right Kagome?"

She shook her head wishing to deny the truth. Yes, The woman showed all the signs. She was giving the flowers to her male friend, she so was so happy she had voluntarily handed all the details and information of their so called 'date.' The guy had called yesterday and told her she needed to hear something...

_"He's going to bind me with him forever." _

Marriage was a strong thing. Suppose to live forever. How many weddings had she been to where the bride comes back in tears to her little shop crying over the flowers, the beautiful flowers, picked for nothing.

"Better to let her believe it for now. You never know Sango. Maybe this time it's different." She picked up the watering spout and poured a stream of blue colored water into a pot of carnations. Supposedly, the water would cause the natural white of the flower to be streaked with blue. Moving toward the door she flipped the open sign, to the other side.

Closed.

When she picked up her purse and had already had her coat upon her shoulders, she heard the ring of the phone. "Hello? Flowers on Fifth how may I help?"

She need all the business she could get. "I'd like to know if you would perhaps be available during the fall?" They were open all the year, Summer, spring, Winter (they're slow season), and Autumn.

"We're here for weddings, bouquets, and special events." She replied calmly into the lower end of the phone, the person on the other phone didn't seem like the person who liked to joke around.

"Are you available **All **of Fall. We need a person on site that is professionally skilled, and has the ability to plan out the entire reception, and ceremony." The female side of the voice came out when she emphasized the 'skills' and the 'y' in ceremony.

Kagome stood a little bit taller. "No problem, I myself went to college, and had studied under several other wedding planners. Our staff is large enough to send a minimum of personal, on one location." Sure...It was only Sango and her. But that was enough. Sango could stay here and manage the shop and she'd be able to help the mysterious young woman.

"We only have a period of two months, to plan the whole thing. And the bride expects the entire thing to be something as classy as the four seasons. Are you up to him?"

"I thought the bride was traditionally suppose to be a 'her'? Kagome chuckled. Could this be a another same-sex marriage?

The voice had a hint of amusement. "She is. Only you won't' have to worry about her judgment. Just about the groom. He's paying for the entire thing." Maybe the person on the phone wasn't the bride at all.

"I see... When can we meet to discuss the plans?" She waited for a while. Through the speaker she heard the clicks of a keyboard. _'I'm guessing she's a busy person than...' _"Would tomorrow be fine? I'll stop by the place and we'll reach our agreement, and you'll sing the contracts."

Must be pretty big if there were contacts involved. "If I may ask how is it you found this place? Seems the wedding you wish for is massive. Myself with the little business I have."

"The business if called 'Flowers on Fifth' correct?" Kagome held her silence for her to continue.

"The whole event is happening on the street next to it. Charlotte. So it would be convenient if you worked closed to your headquarters, and close to reception if anything were to happen."

_'I guess that makes sense.' _

"Tomorrow it is." She spoke finally, and heard the phone go dead.

* * *

"You wanna tell me what took so long? I mean...You were in there a while." 

Kagome put her seat belt on in the passenger seat and kept her eyes on the road. "We have another wedding to plan."

"Great. More money." Sango said looking behind her to get out of the parking spot you could tell with the sarcasm. "It's right there on Charlotte too." Kagome mumbled, looking through her purse for the keys to their apartment.

The two drove in their hybrid, through the mazes of neighborhood streets, until they reached home. The stairs above they passed, opened the first two doors, and each of them settled down on the couch. Kagome would have to stay in the shop all day waiting for the client, whom she forgot, or didn't get the chance to ask her name. Her partner wouldn't want to wait with her.

Sango stared at the ceiling for a while. Painted ordinary white, but was actually interesting because the artist used a bumpy ridge and intricate design. You couldn't really tell unless you spent too many lonely days looking at it. It formed a picture...

Of Sango.

"No matter what you say girl, Miroku painted you on the ceiling. The stupid Michelangelo... He was so smitten." Yes. Two months after their fight, Kagome wanted the rooms painted different. Mirkou being the person he was, offered to help Kagome, on her conditions that he'd paint only when her roommate wasn't around. The tension between the two was unbearable.

"It can't be me. The girl is so beautiful...I'm not that pretty." Really...It was the same color but you could tell. Kagome herself moved to the ground and laid down as if to look at the stars, and looked closer at the wall on top. (the ceiling)

"You don't have to be pretty...That's just how Miroku saw you."

* * *

Kagome sighed. 

Her head was leaning in her palms as she stared out the glass window, looking upon the street. It was spring already, and she was ready to get out and take a walk, the blooming flowers from the trees floated gently downward, settling as if like snow, upon the soft grass. But she was stuck here waiting for a person she didn't even know who she was looking for. There was a couple of people. In the store, supposedly browsing. A young girl with dark brown hair, and a young boy with vaguely familiar orange hair. They were probably going out.

She got up and went to help the two and joked. "May I help you guys? I don't obviously don't have anything better to do."

The boy responded never taking his eyes off the selections before him. "I'm looking for something white. Perfect for something outside." Kagome went by herself to another row. "We have tulips, roses, or even orchids." She said to the two picking each of the flowers with her hands and headed back over to them. "They look beautiful no matter what. Although I find boys never really enjoy flowers. But what do you think?"

He scowled in disgust. "I don't like flowers, I'm just here accompanying her."

"Miss? Do you see anything you like?" She asked. "Not really... I'm just here to meet with someone."

Her left brow moved upward with anticipation. "May haps it was me you wanted to speak to?" She moved so that her hair spun with her in an also familiar way, and looked her Kagome up and down. "I suppose so..."

This girl was the woman on the phone yesterday, she was sure of it that cold voice reeking with superiority. "Do you know you?"

Kagome stood with her hands behind her back waiting for the answer. Until the girl turned around, stoic plastered on her face. "I am Rin, and my companion is Shippo."

She hadn't see the two in years. They'd grown so much, how old where they now? 10, 11? "Hi guys! You said something about a wedding..." She said moving to hug the two.

"I did. Kikyo's getting married. And we needed your help. Inu-Mama said you would be able to. With your shop and all. The woman wanted this to be a personal matter although Kikyo wanted something from wherever it cost was more...over-the-top."

Kikyo...oh yea. She remembered. For years she didn't see the Taisho family...but now all of the sudden they return to her life. This day really was special. She ushered the two into the back to the lounge and brought out some chocolate and sweets. Shippo looked more at home now, knowing that Kagome remembered who he was. He leaned forward in his seat and reached for a truffle. When you have flowers it's only good if you have chocolate so sell also, she'd purchased beautiful candies to sell along with the plants.

"It's in the park. Remember the gazebo? I can't wait to see how it's going to turn out. She's marrying my brother you know." Rin beamed proud that the elegant woman was entering the family. Probably Inuyasha. They always made a good couple.

Kagome smiled.

Of course she remembered that gazebo. That was where she and Sesshoumaru went before...

"I have the contracts here for you to sign, and everything you might need to know." She opened her knapsack and got out a fountain pen and tons of paper. _"She's so much like her brother now...' _

Kagome skimmed through the legal writings, initialing here, signing there, and looked at the terms. Basic stuff. "All done. When do I start?"

Rin took the paperwork back, and reached for the checkbook that Shippo held, "Whenever, you're to head over to my house for dinner tonight, Sango too. Inu-mama misses you. Kikyo will be there. So dress normally. And I expect you to hang out with me before you leave." She signed it and handed the piece of paper to her.

"There's your deposit and it's nice doing business with you, Kagome." They stood and shook hands. Rin headed out the door, but Shippo stood a while longer to look at here. "It's nice to see you again Kagome." He said. and stood, unsure of what to do.

Kagome hugged him, and felt him return the embrace. At least Shippo still thought and cared about her. Her blouse wet now with his tears. She never meant to hurt him. But what else was she suppose to do? Her thoughts went back to when he was younger before she went back to college. Before her little affair with Sesshoumaru. Shippo cried when Kagome tried to pry him loose.

"Don't leave again okay?" He whispered and let go.

* * *

Don't know if I should have continued the story or not...cause it seems nobody wanted to know how it ends...BUT...for those who do please review...SCREW THAT! 

**PLEASE! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY REVIEW! THANX!**

Maybe...if anyone wanted to go and read the beginning...you should probably check out my story "Oh the Irony."


	2. Drawn to Inumama's house

Chapter 2:

**Flowers on Fifth**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

Drawn to Inu-mama's house

* * *

She was feeling a bit lost. 

No, she wasn't feeling it. She was lost. _'Where the heck am I going?' _She wandered the street looking around for a familiar sign. Her eyes were peeled...peeled like oranges...which helped nothing except make her eyes burn and water. Maybe it would have been better to just ask Rin for the address rather than try and find it by sheer luck. But then it would have meant calling her house...that number that she threw away so long ago...

Kagome looked around.

_'The tree...' _

Her eyes softened at the familiar dying tree that she first loved peeking from behind the house. It was time again to welcome back the Taisho into her life. Even if it was just for business.

The life she called her own was dreary really. The flower shop seemed like a nice front for now. _'Nice girl with happy flower shop. Nice girl with best friend.' _She was not unhappy, or sad, she just wasn't...full-filled.

But that changed a few months ago when she found herself cheerful for a while, that while ended up in hours, days, months.

She found the house!

Gently once more knocking lightly on the door she waited in outside in the quiet street.

Before she could turn back to see if there was anyone there she was greeted. "Kagome!"

A woman she once loved so dearly now aged, stood before her. Her beautiful black hair tinted and streaked with gray, her eyes gleamed when she saw her old face.

She was even still wearing the apron she'd often seen her with. Kagome stepped inside with her, waiting to see if anyone else would come and greet her. No one. The house was rather empty. "Do you miss me?" The woman clamored to set the table, happy with her guest.

"Of course! I've been meaning to call. But it seems I never got around to it."

She lied again. Never did she want to call. Never did she really want to be in this house. Again. "Well. Nothing I can do about that Kagome." she said looking at her clearly now, the frown on her face blotching out the perfect vision Kagome had of Inu-mama. Leaning against the beam supporting the ceiling she looked around the house.

_'Still the same.'_

Inu-mama purposely did that. Left the house that way ever since she left. They talked for a while, gathering old memories, and their endeavors to make new ones. Apparently Inuyasha had moved and Sesshoumaru too. It was just Rin and Shippo in the house now, their mother taking care of them. "She's marrying alright! My son's she marrying!" Inu-mama cried. "Never thought he would get married that one. Always around and about. Never thinking to settle down!"

She left Kagome to herself in the kitchen to open the now ringing door. It was silent, now, the aroma of food laced with heat. Kagome was going to meet Kikyo. The groom wasn't coming. Had something to do.

Same as before she heard Kikyo laugh and her perfume of heavy jasmine reached her nose and ears as she happily chatted with Inu-Mama. How she hated that smell now. It was lovely, but it only reminded her something else before. She sat there, waiting to be reacquainted. The bride stood in the door way smiling, laughing. "You must be the flower maid! I've heard you did beautiful arrangements. Maybe you brought your plans along for us to discuss?"

"Dinner first! Business later. We have to wait for Rin and Shippo." Inu-mama scowled.

"All ready here mama!"

Shippo and Rin quietly closed the door and looked at the strangers now in their household. They slipped through the crowd and went upstairs to change in preparation for the dinner upstairs in their own rooms. Kagome waited quietly listening to the couple talk about the event. She couldn't help but feel a little left out. Neglected.

A mild neglect.

_'Flower maid my ass.'_ Kagome was a florist. Duh.

Kikyo turned her attention back on Kagome now aware of her fidgeting with the red napkin. "You want to get on with business don't you? We can start now if you like."

"Yes. Um..." She reached in her suitcase and pulled out a thick hard covered book. "Maybe you'd like to have a look through-check and see anything you and Inuyasha would happen to prefer."

"How nice of you to think of Inuyasha…" Kagome watched her flip the pages one by one.

"Why wouldn't I? He's the groom."

Inu-mama stared at her, Kagome noted the acute look on her face when she lowered it to pick up a plate and ambled her way to the kitchen. "Something wrong?" Everybody just seemed to incoherent all of the sudden. Bewilderment seemed to surface to her skin when Kikyo smiled as if it was a simple mistake on her part. The words she spoke seemed to etch in her mind for a while, unable to process.

"The only think I find wrong is your knowledge at this point. That I will fix-" Kikyo enunciated now aware of the clueless ness of the matter.

"Inuyasha is going to be only a part of the ceremony, his brother-Sesshoumaru, is my fiancée."

* * *

"Yes dear, I realize this. Your very happy, I understand. Goodbye." 

Sesshoumaru sighed, his hand on the phone handled done with another session on the phone with his soon to be wife. Things always so positively…normal (for lack of better word) with her.

They were getting married alright. She even faxed over the papers for him to sign and sent the bill too, or really the bills he'd give to secretary to handle. The woman rambled on about how the new florist was going to help her out in her task ahead that would last all fall.

Kikyo insisted. Though with his money he could have just hired someone to plan it all and all they'd have to do would show up and get it over with.

_This is our wedding Sesshoumaru! It should be special... _

Sadly, it was. It was time to settle down that was for sure. He was already 23. Young sure. But he'd down everything needed, made a fortune, traveled the world, enjoyed fine dining, now is the task of producing an heir to inherit all he had, before he passed along. Was he marrying for love? Maybe, Kikyo was the only woman he found he could spend time without needing to leave the building.

Was that not love?

Sesshoumaru packed up his stuff and turned off the light in his office.

Gazing back the empty space, thinking of all the work to be done tomorrow he only rooted himself deeper in disappointment. _'I should have retired long ago...' _

In the office, the boss was cold, aloof, and distance. Only there for the checks-nothing more. The people in the building never saw him for he had his own private part of the tower which he entered and exited, before anyone knew of his presence. Which his task of coming and going past undetected, helped to realize company parasites.

Surely the surprise on everyone's face was apparently when he publicly announced his plans and invited everyone of his employees-from the janitors and vice president, to the ceremony.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru!"

He sat down in the car that the driver had opened for him. "Hello, Jaken."

"Another day gone well I hope."

"The day has turned out fine." Sesshoumaru ended the conversation and stared at out the windows of the passing street. _'All I ever see are buildings now...' _

Years ago he was so accustomed to home, the atmosphere of nature surrounding him. He needed a break from this street, from his town, from this city. Light flashed on him through the opaque window that hide him from view.

Rin made him promise to stop by at Inu-mama's house tonight. Supposedly after she got done with her friend she would come say hi to him. Tomorrow they were to go to the mall and look for a gift for Shippo. The two seemed to be together a little more like twins rather than siblings. Inuyasha and him where never like that.

The car drove up the drive way, where Jaken waved him off, claiming that he would pick up his employer around 1:00 o'clock.

He rung the doorbell, a flower in his hand.

* * *

I've thought maybe for some people's convince or anything if you want once I update or something you'd like me to e-mail u? If you'd like just leave ur e-mail in a review or something…(just an offer if u want it) I'd be more than happy to help out in anyway. 

anonymous reviewers:

Nistha - yup! I am I guess kinda continuing...and everything you said was right!

xcrazii babiiX - review what? and sure I'll make it Kag/Sess

Jill - thanks for the wishes. and for the review

Signed:

BloodRuby - Thanks for reviewing

The squabbit - sure Kag/Sess for sure.

Bubbletea-swthart - Thank god u didn't die! there would be no review!lol... I dont' kno about the whole jealously and like the Kouga thing...didn't even think of that.

kimonolover - -cries- ouch... lol. I update! thanks for the review

Pink Sakura - thanks for reviewing!...haven't had one from u in a while...can I have another one?

AiVixen - thanks. i like the idea too. popped in my head when I was looking at grass.. -laughs- dumb I kno

Anonymous miss - ooohhhh...lol. There goes a hint...I hope no one figures out what's going to happen before I write it... lol.

Corrupted-miko - ah! my first reviewer. Did my chapter answer my question? thank you for checking out my other story. makes me feel happy that it's not goin to the grave.

NOW that that's done! for those who reviewed already can u guys do it again?

For those who haven't:

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Missed Meeting

Chapter 3:

**Flowers on Fifth**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

Missed Meeting

* * *

As fate would have it, she once again creep out of the house as the residence clamored to the door. Quickly, she closed the glass panel, (the back door) and ran to the tree to touch it once more, before rushing away to the street towards home. Kagome let a breathe, relieved that she'd managed to escape once more alive. "At least I still kept my promise..."

The door? Why she was running? Wasn't it obvious?

It was that promise to Sesshoumaru. She knew it was Sesshoumaru with every single damn fiber of her being. He was going to be in the house any second and she wasn't going to be around for his greeting and their meeting.

_'Damn...I signed the contracts.'_ Kagome mentally groaned when she realized that she wasn't going to get out. Her shoulders sagged and her pace reduced even slower. How was she going to handle this? She couldn't just try to get the whole thing done without seeing the groom. He could be everywhere, and they'd have to get into contact sometime... That was it!

"He wouldn't have to see me!"

Kagome chuckled and straightened her posture in this new revelation. _'I'd only have to avoid him.' _

Kikyo and relayed to her that Sesshoumaru was much too busy at the office to even help with the wedding, which then she was dropped in the equation. To work with Kikyo, and when she totally, absolutely, like there was not way around it, had to see him, she'd just send Sango in her place, after all! They were in this together! (Sango and herself that is.)

It was going to be perfect.

The wedding that is. Already she could tell from the bride's expensive pick of flowers, and her radiance when she told her that cost was no object, just a substance. "And that substance, is going to stream it's way into my pocket..." Christmas was coming up, and she never could afford to get Sango anything that was worth something. This year! The girl was going to get a new outfit, a new wardrobe, and anything else she wanted!

When she turned the corner and landed herself on the fabulous fifth street she couldn't help but laugh. This street, this ugly, clean, stupid, place was where she met Naraku, where she talked to Sesshoumaru, where she lost him. Once when Sesshoumaru took her out to dinner she'd gotten in a argument about which street they'd walk on. _'I really didn't want to...' _Kagome would've rather just walked the furtherest away from that cursed road of pavement. Each time she passed that area, it was like once more reminding herself of Naraku.

But she never told Sesshoumaru.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the quiet and let the wind chill her face numbing the flow of blood. Opening her mouth to let out a puff of air, her mind wandered back to that day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She'd tried to see Sesshoumaru as Naraku and he'd found out. She'd lost them both now. Sesshoumaru was coming to see her, but she'd gone out. Simple was that. Now she'd begged him to meet her on 5th.

"I'm leaving today."

She looked up at his cold reverence. She didn't even get a chance to explain. Yes, she'd known that information for a while, hoping that someway he'd consider it to stay here with her. "Then I'll see you this Christmas ja" Kagome lowered her eyes, and thought to herself, trying to convince herself it wasn't that far, only 20 more days.

"I'm never going to think of you again, after today Kagome."

It was going to snow. She could feel it within her. Her moment of peace was going to come. _'I'm never going to think you again...' _Those were Sesshoumaru's words weren't they? She wasn't going to force him into anything, though deep down her every fiber wanted to push herself into him and scream her feelings.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_'Memories are only painful, if you remember them.' _

Miroku had respectfully told her, that when he caught her crying like a child in the corner of the living room. (Sango wasn't home. If she was...oh. the horror...) Life was better to forgive and forget. To move on, and if you can't reach for the star, try and shoot for the moon. Right?

"Oh I'm shooting alright!" Kagome giggled to herself when she unlocked the door and let herself into the apartment.

Why couldn't she be as lucky as those people to get amnesia...you know like. Lose their memory, or something?

Stripping down to her birthday suit, she stepped into the shower. Her eyes closed when she calmly let the heat massage her body, weary from a days pressure of stress. On her way to the bathroom she managed to catch the clock.

Using the towel to wipe away the water dripping down her body, "Twelve o'clock, I'm naked, and alone." Kagome pulled a shirt over her head. "I hope this isn't going to happen forever."

She laughed, pulled the covers, and flipped off the light.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!"

The bride-to-be embraced him tightly putting him at arm's length to examine his being. Though Sesshoumaru didn't see why. _'It's not like anything happened to me.' _He snorted.

Rin and Shippo clamored to the door following suit, was mother, doing the same as Kikyo. Tiring it was from time to time, he managed to let this part of the meeting go. After all, they weren't ever going to stop and he wasn't going to fight it if there was no point. "Sesshomaru! guess what? I hired the wedding planner! She's really nice too!"

"I thought I assigned that job to Kikyo?" His eyebrow raised at the preteen.

She looked around to see any objections before answering. "You did, but I thought maybe it'd be better for me to do it, since Kikyo was going to be so busy." Rin smiled and ran to fold him in her arms. "Besides Sesshoumaru! You get to meet her now!"

They shoved his body into the empty next room. Let him repeat that. Empty. His family looked around surprised. They exchanged glances and searched the house leaving him in the room telling him to wait. He merely glanced around, being here so many times was a bit satisfies in some ways. After all. Home sweet home.

He noticed Shippo standing the corner, staring at him. The boy remained quit and had a stare that was almost enough to match his own. For a few minutes, they were in contest. But it seems it was too much for him.

"She's not here, left out the back door."

Here the family was scrambling to find the woman and Shippo was just standing there calmly as if this was natural. Which was a little strange since she was a business partner, if it were a relative he would understand. They've been known to roam. By relative, he meant InuYasha. Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out how he was related to him. (He guessed he just can't believe his unlucky fortune).

"Then, I suspect the deal is off?"

Shippo reached for a cookie lying in the middle of the table to nibble between his sentences. "No. She just had to go."

Sesshoumaru sighed. Maybe he was wearing on these kids too much. They don't speak anymore. Though, he did enjoy silence. Silence from children were by far the freakish thing, like they knew something adults didn't. Yes, he'd been watching too many scary movies.

"We can't find her Sesshoumaru, she's gone!" Rin cried, after running down from the stairs. "I'm so sorry!"

He got up and went to the refrigerator to grab a glass a milk. "It's fine Rin, give me her number, and I'll call her tomorrow. Everything will be okay." Moving to the couch where he sat he listened to the older women converse their ideas and thoughts about the wedding. It was boring. But just something he had to get through.

When it was time for him to leave, Rin handed him a piece of paper. _Flowers on Fifth. _Was who he was suppose to ask for? He took it tucked it in his pocket and promised to call her first thing in the morning. More of a favor than something important he had to do. "After all, why would I have to talk to a flower maid?" Sesshoumaru grumbled under his breathe. He opened the car door and waited for Kikyo to get in.

"She's a florist! duh!" shouted Shippo.

* * *

Gosh...So um...sorry it's so late? Thought no matter how dumb this story is! Please stick with it! cause the next chapter! I gonna be better! I promise...I just didn't know how I would get from tonight to tomorrow without fastforwarding the plot. but I'm going to try and point out that sometimes I change what's going to happen due to sudden inspiration.

another thing is the flash back as some of u probably know (Kagome's) is from the prequel. -cries- I just thought I should stir up some memories. Before -whispers- u kno...

_Signed reviews:_

Kimonolover: T-T. Did u not like the story? the chapter?

The Squabbit: lol. I'll try to update sooner. And i wouldn't worry. Besides I luv Inu too. and I guess... I don't know what to do about Inu. Got any suggestions? by the way. Thanks for the review.

Mirei Nochi: yes, Sesshoumaru and Kagome where together before this story, but I don't think he knew he was in love, he only knew he was infatulated with the girl, and being a few years since he saw Kagome, he naturally (well not naturally more like surpressed) his feelings. They'll probably meet in the four or fifth chapter, depends. Ramblings good sometimes! questions are need to receive answers. And I'm more than happy to write what happens next. Thanks for the review.

Roses Petal: lol. Sorry about ur distress! lol. I'll try and use this story to get in touch with their passion, rather than the cute fluff (kudos to u for teaching me that concept) lol. I really hope u enjoy this story. Thanks for the review

punkchickykagome: yo yo yo! sups up! lol. Well thank u! lol. I'm trying to improve my writing each day and find my own style. i promise i'll try and make them longer, but I just love space them out to encourage more brainstorming for possible plots (for me) lol. I must say I love how u reviewed my writing. It's the first I had. Thanks for the review

BloodRuby: i'll keep on writing! lol. Thanks for the review

KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: I'll try. Thanks for the review

_UnSigned (i'm so dumb...cause u obviously signed it.):_

Ninja-Wizards: lol. thanks for the review

Leanna Banana: thanks. of course I'll end it'll end up as Sess Kag! lol. Thaks for the review and compliments

SExY aSs: lol. thanks for the review

jnxz5: lol. Me too! I thought about and I'm sure the plot has played out before, but unsure I loved to put my own twist on things. -winks- I'll try to update. Thanks for the review

Ed: I'll update! Oh yea! Remember: 'insanity is just pure genius in rags' lol.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

To everyone who didn't:

**Please Review! Thanx**


	4. Ties Unbroken

Chapter 4:

* * *

**Flowers on Fifth**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

**Ties unbroken**

* * *

The monotone ring of the phone broke the silence that settled on the shop like a light mist of rain. 

They'd been there today, in the shop going back to their normal routine. No customers seem to be around, no wanderers with sweethearts hooked in their arms, and definitely no wedding to think about.

Sango decided maybe it was better if Kagome took the time off of the whole fiasco. The job was seemed like it was going to be a burdened when she mentioned this morning that it was actually Rin and Shippo who had called her about it. Kikyo was no woman to screw up with, neither was Sesshoumaru. Not the woman part mind you, though he was known to bitch a lot when irritated.

So thus, as the clouds hid the sun, and the sky darkened; they were alone in their quaint little Flower on Fifth.

Neither of them minded really, it was perfect, almost like a slumber party.

She wrapped her fingers around and through a bouquet of fresh tulips; violets were sometime preferred around this area, and they were almost out. Kagome would have to order some more.

Fall, was one of the most expensive seasons to survive through. Lack of customers, and the cost of flowers, were always something to think about, Sango even wanted the both of them to get a second job to support their lifestyle. _'Thank God for Kagome...' _

Boys seemed to flock to the place, hoping to spend time with her; offering up large sum of tips and ordering the most expensive of flowers on display they'd hope to give in terms of courtships. Of course, Kagome, being Kagome, refused and said they should spend it on their sweetheart. The young man would blush, unsure of what to do next; eventually leaving the store lovesick.

With all it's quirks and catches, how could we not love our job?

"Hi, Flowers of Fifth how may I help you?"

She waited calmly for the caller to reply. The clock in front of her seemed to smile at her; the long and short hand pointing the 12. Lunchtime.

"Are you the owner?"

"Yup, Co. Anything else?"

Sango was a bit stumped with the question. She'd never had a person ask her that question before. _'Well I've never been asked my weight before.' _So maybe this was a good learning experience?

"I'm calling to ask to meet you an hour from now. It's about the Wedding on Charlotte?" The masculine voice stated.

Her mind went in a flurry, unable to think for the moment. He wanted to meet Kagome, Well, since it was her day of, she'd take the meeting for her. Probably just sending Kagome off to order the flowers later would be fine, distraction would go all the way. "Sure, no problem. Anything else?"

She waited for the person to replay again, but it seems after waiting on the phone for two minutes.

The rude bastard hung up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He closed his eyes, a migraine now forming behind the back of his head.

_'Maybe you ought to get away from the office Sesshoumaru...' He mentally scoffed now at the idea. At first it seemed like the best thought anyone in his office came up with; especially since it was Jaken. _

Don't get him wrong; Jaken was rather important to him. The man was his assistant. Knowing his own fair deal of knowledge, he tried to help the situation from time to time, and even offering to work off-hours for free. Sesshoumaru had to yell and ask his employee if he though he was cheap. Jaken's salary was doubled ever since.

His fingers gracefully stroked the silver cell phone, while his other hand stirred the cup of tea. Steam rose from the porcelain cup, it's essence of jasmine flew to his nose, clearing his mind from anything that might distract him from his noon break.

Here in his small cafe, was where he spent most of his lunch. Jaken had to drive him a good 15 minutes to get here, but it was worth it. The place was rather barren and it's lack of customers at noon was pleasing. The owner now a close friend, warned him that they were busy in the morning evenings. Supposedly the place was packed and there was no way he could possibly serve Sesshoumaru in these conditions.

The liquid flowed down his throat, the lips on his face catching any drops that might spill.

He'd just called the number Rin had given him. _'But I didn't bother to ask who I was meeting.' _Sesshoumaru mentally cursed. So he just assumed the owner was the person who was helping with the wedding. His sister did tell she sounded rather pleasant, which the person on the phone did. Hopefully there won't be any sexual tension like the other times... He'd have to leave in 30 minutes.

The window next to him, gave him a view of the busy outside street. People bustling to get to their destination, pushing and solving.

There was not a doubt in his mind that one of these days his life would change. Marriage was not as evil and wicked and some had cooked up to be. Nor was it so beautiful and joyous. Coming home to the same woman each day, following the same routine night after night. Sesshoumaru could not have helped but wonder.

_'Is this all there is to life?' _

Being spontaneous was something only InuYasha could come up with. His ever 'loving' brother who would be in the wedding.

Kikyo and InuYasha's tryst years ago should be no more than a memory. Things would be forgotten, wounds mended, and futures replaced. He trusted Kikyo to be faithful to him, vice versa him to her. Foundations of relationships were built on virtues like that. Maybe he should cancel the wedding? Obviously they have their feelings for each other.

Sesshoumaru finally pushed all thoughts inwardly and swallowed the last drop in his cup.

The limo that Jaken drove, was bound to be here, so he waited and ordered another plate of cookies. Chocolate chip as he preferred. The treat that had long come to hold his heart.

He munched quietly, sipped slowly, and watched silently.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Being punctual was always on her mind, but this was plain just silly. "Why do you have to go so soon Sango?"

She was being ushered from the store with such force it was surprising. Kagome managed to grab her purse and coat before her friend could lock her out again. Oh yes, she'd done this many times before. Whenever someone or someone had called to remind her of task given, Sango forgot and needed help.

But that truly is what friends are for.

Kagome doubted being a friend meant being rushed from her midday lunch, to order some tulips from a shop that would be open till seven at night...

"Kagome!"

She turned around at the sound of her name. Her eyes seemed to catch in a sight at familiar head of hair; they widened and lit with surprise. "Miroku?" She whispered, and ran through the crowd, hoping that her eyes weren't deceiving her; robbing her of this joy. It was him!

The man who held secretly held Sango's heart (who refuses to admit that he does), the only person of the opposite gender she even bothered with. Miroku tried not to be around whenever his ex was, since she'd been known to 'hate' him. But they saw each other whenever they could, whether for a cup of coffee, or lunch down the lane. Lately, for the past two months, he was gone, never even tried to see her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck; the feeling of being reunited with an old friend once more surging through her. They both laughed at their silliness, happy that they could see each other.

He looked the same, regular fashionable black pants, and a dark shirt. His ear piercing glinted even without the sun. Kagome watched his mouth curve upward.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly, they were in busy parts of the city, and he still wanted to whisper.

Kagome linked arms with him. "I am going to order some more flowers, and you are going to escort me, brother!"

They turned a corner, and made a right, walked along the left side of the street beneath small trees. She sighed and tightened her hold on Miroku's arm before letting him go. Her own arms were used to hug herself. It was cold today, and here she was not even thinking to dress warmer. A t-shirt and jeans weren't the best, but thank God she brought her light leather jacket.

"Do you plan to stop for coffee? There's a place farther back."

"I don't see why not...I am thirsty...On me?"

Miroku laughed and shook his head a little. "Of course Kagome, of course."

They weren't on a date, (Which they never will be.) So she had the privilege if not the right to pay for everything. Kagome went into and out of the store; placed an order and was out of there. "We can go now." She giggled to Miroku who gave her his arm once more. If anything, Miroku had completely turned it a completely gentlemen. Compared to his lecherous old self in the past, this was a HUGE improvement.

The path she'd taken was the path they took to get back. "How are you doing?"

"I've got a wedding to plan." she mumbled.

"Not your own I hope!" He joked, his eyes glinting like his earring.

"It's for Sesshoumaru."

She totally killed the mood then, they were quiet a little bit. But Miroku stopped and spun her around to face him. "You can marry me if you want!" Kagome's eyes seemed to glow and than she quietly refused. Her hands he were holding found themselves wrapped around Miroku in a heartfelt hug. He knew, he understood, and was willing to do anything to help this his so called 'sister'.

Kagome felt unfamiliar eyes on her with the familiar feeling.

Pulling away from the hug, she turned around and saw him. His eyes now locked her hers. They seemed so different now, than what she last remembered. He was standing in the street as if stunned. His lips were almost as if moving, but she could not hear. The mouth she'd so long wanted to kiss. Kagome wanted to run to him, wanted to hid at the same time. Miroku held her hand and nudged her to go, if she wanted. _'This is something you should settle...' _She heard him mentally.

But the car reached him first.

She watched; as if in a dream. His mouth move and him being there, but then he wasn't. Forever would she try to block out the sounds of his bones creaking, and the haunting of his eyes as they pierced into her own.

"Somebody call 911!" She heard a man screech.

It was all such a blur, now, only it was a minute ago. The red vehicle slammed into Sesshoumaru, without knowing. Her eyes laid on his limp body that laid on the ground. She ran, even if it was too late to him. Past the gathering crowd in the streets. The ring of sirens headed in her direction. His head she cradled in her arms. _'Oh God, please don't die...' _

He would never get to see his wedding day. His last sight would be her wretched face. The only thing he never wanted to see again. Kagome shouldn't be here, Kikyo should. It should be her who should cradled her fiancée in her arms, as he lay dieing. Not her. The picture was all wrong.

"Tainted..." She sobbed. Her eyes now free flowing of tears.

Kagome held him, and held him closer than she should have.

* * *

**Authors note**: okay! Relax, I just had to have this. And I think I have some explaining to do, because I feel I owe to all, though I must say the people who have been reviewing this story seem quite intelligent, and rather can comprehend and establish the things I try to capture. (I must add I'm not very good). I thank all of you who try to humor me, through this incredible need to express.

I know that this fic is not going to get a lot of reviews, and probably won't be exposed because of the type of story it is. But that's fine. But I know there might be someone who's interested and doesn't want to really take the time to review...so I'm going to just try and explain.

Sesshoumaru: He's rather unattached, and seemed to totally forget about Kagome in this fiction. Everything that they had or at least the didn't know they had, was lost. Up until this chapter. Where they not really 'meet', but see each other since three years ago.

Kagome: Ever since Oh the Irony Kagome has been living her life with Sango, and occasionally Miroku. Now I must say there will be no sexual tension between Miroku and Kagome. She holds almost a close sibling bond with the both of them.

Miroku + Sango: I don't know if I should even write this in the fic. But...Miroku loves Sango dearly, though Kagome tries not to bring her up due to heir past. I cant' say much about Sango, since she doesn't' talk much about her ex. But it is because of Kagome, they might talk to each other or so. (They're position in the story I might put their coupling into the story...might or might not)

I'd like thank for reviewing:

Me  
Eternityoftears  
PunkRockBabe24  
BlueMonkey89  
jnxz5  
Ninja Wizard  
Roses Petal  
The Squabbit  
punkychickykagome  
DeathByMotorBike  
mirei nochi  
flyingjade

Thank you to anyone for reviewing. I'm sorry, not sure I can answer your reviews individually anymore, since I just read the guideline or something...so I'm a little bit unsure... of what to do. If you have any questions or such, that you'd liked me to answer personally, e-mail me. or instant message me. It's really no problem at all.

For those of you who can find time, please try and review.


	5. Thoughts and Feelings to Sesshoumaru

Chapter 5:

**Flowers on Fifth**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

**Thoughts and feelings sent to Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Are you her?

Are you the person who give him his life back?

Tell me if you find him.

Kagome watched silently through the window through the glass. She watched the leaves of the tree drift slowly down.

It was almost like a dream, of which she'd just been abruptly waken. Only a couple of hours ago she'd met Miroku on the street and here she was in the hospital, by herself in the hallway. Her friend left to call Sango to the scene, and Jaken sat in the room with Sesshoumaru. They both feared the worst could happen to Sesshoumaru.

_'After all...it was I who caused his death...' _She wept bitterly.

If she didn't go on the street and forgot about the whole wedding thing and pass the event up to another person maybe Sesshoumaru would be walking up the aisle right now on the path to a happy matrimony. She shifted the coat in her left hand to her right and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes red, ready to burst one more into tears- she walked back into the room.

The door clicked as it closed and she found herself quietly creeping up to the unconscious body. She stared hard at the the features that graced his face. For three years she had not even heard his name mentioned and sleeping, there he was-today, in her mist. The strong jaw that she found so attractive was still there, but the gentle intensity he once emitted was gone.

This was not the man that use to tease her and make her quake.

Still she had the intense urge to kiss him. To make the story of sleeping beauty come true. Sesshoumaru was beautiful, and he wasn't dead. Just laying in a dream and only needed his true love to wake him from his slumber so that he could live happily in the arms of his lover. Kagome smoothed the blanket that covered him. The constantly beeping of the machine kept her hopes up that he would grow and be strong.

Kikyo was the woman who stole Naraku from her the first time. Here she was again to take back Sesshoumaru.

Time heals all wounds, that's why she was able to do the wedding she'd forgotten who Kikyo was until today when all the memories sank back into her as the car slammed into Sesshoumaru. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, and continued to wait for Miroku to return.

"Kagome."

Miroku stood next to her and quietly waited for her to talk to him. "Sango's coming. She'll take you home if you want."

"Yes, it would be better for me not to be here when he wakes isn't it?"

Kagome slipped her hand into Miroku's wishing that this was over. He pulled away and put his arm around her, the both of them staring out of the window. "If you ever think this was your fault, it isn't. There's nothing I can say to make you feel better, But I know how you feel."

Miroku knew how she felt yes, she knew this. It was hard for him to get up and call Sango since they haven't talked in years. He even remembered the number, he said. "I've wanted to call it may times...But was always scared..." Openly, for her he did call and Sango came. Miroku was truly a gentlemen.

"I want Sango to take you home Miroku, tell her I told you too. She'll listen to me."

She watched as he hesitate silently before her. "Don't worry okay? Sango won't bite." Turning back to the room, she nodded for Miroku to leave and she'd be there in a minute to leave.

Jaken still slept soundly on the couch, though she never could tell about the little man. He was always so secretive around her, never wanting to really meet and get to know her. Tucked on his side facing the couch he snored his day away.

When she turned from the sight she found Sesshoumaru awake staring silently at her. Tense was her muscle in her jaw when she realized she never should have returned. But she couldn't help herself. He examined her dreamily on his back floating on the cloud-like bed. _'Almost like an angel...' _

* * *

Almost always she knew what was going on.

It was from Sesshoumaru that she learned everything that needed to be learned. The man who taught her that, _'No was an answer, but no is not always the most precise one.' _Rin smiled when she thought of the sparkle in his eyes when he told her his own quote.

In a situation you could always take control of this that was fine to think, but now... When her own mentor and brother lay slightly broken in the hospital. "I know not what to do."

The clicking of her watch was the loudest sound in the room. The nurse had just called her about Sesshoumaru's condition. She was surprised though that Sesshoumaru had listed Rin as his emergency contact. _'I'm not even old enough to drive.' _It pushed her pride up knowing that her brother trusted her the most. Rin opened her mouth wanting to shout for the rest of the family. But closed it instead.

"Kikyo?" She talked into her cell phone. "Take me the emergency room. No I'm not sick. Sesshoumaru is...okay...See you there."

She offed the phone, grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs and waited on the porch. The clouds seemed darker than they did a minute ago. A sure signal of rain.

Doctor had told her that Sesshoumaru showed some signed of amnesia and memory loss, but assured her that that would clear up in a few weeks and everything should be back to normal. _'Would he remember me?' _Rin wondered. Sesshoumaru never spoke anymore now, and never seemed quite as happy; it made her sad thinking of all he had to go through.

What with the marriage of Kikyo probably affected a bit too. "Thank God you're here."

Rin ran to the red car and hopped inside pointing the directions of her driver. "How is he?" Kikyo asked, her eyes trained her the road.

"He's fine."

The woman did sincerely care for her brother. It was at that moment that she would make sure the marriage between them would happen. Sesshoumaru needed someone to care for him. When his body would turn old, wrinkling, prunyy, and unattractive, he needed a companion of which to spent the rest of his days. Kikyo would do that, and if not her than who?

_'Hopefully not Jaken...' _She shuddered.

* * *

He watched her slip away.

Like a child she blushed and shifted her weight from one foot to the next, before bowing her head slightly and backing out of the room. The lingering scent of flowers radiating from her still in the room. It could possibly be from the roses on his bedside table-but he liked to believe that it was her, and not some inanimate object.

Sesshoumaru awoke from his slumbering state to a room shrouded in darkness, only to find himself face to face with the stranger. His eyes closed in frustration. _'Where am I?' _

Memories eluded him, blank spots and explanations seemed to be lost in the back of his mind. He was in the hospital that much he knew from the notable dressing gown he was in and the shuffling of doctors outside of the room. Across the room sat a miniature man who slept soundly; he was sure he knew the man before. _'When he wakes up I'll ask him.' _

The door opened and a elegant looking woman stepped inside.

She paced around his room complaining of the dreadful conditions. "Don't they know who you are! How could they send you here! Why if I had been here..."

"And you are?"

She stopped talking and her face passive. "Oh. I forgot. My name's Kikyo. And you're Sesshoumaru. You got in an accident and it seems you lost your memory." She edged closer to the foot of his bed to his side. "The doctor says it's only temporary. You'll be fine in no time."

He knew his name he knew what he did. But he didn't remember anyone else. His mind ached from the stress of trying to dig deeper to remember; but his brain throbbed when he didn't. A dreadful two way street. Definitely he wanted to get back to work right away. The room got even stuffier with the arrival with of another girl. She wore a light jacket and a plaid blue skirt. Her eyes lit with her concern when she realized the blue cast that was wrapped around his right arm.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh God Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?"

_'This is Rin... I'm sure of it...' _

Scenes flashed in his head when she ran to embrace him tenderly as if a single show of strength would shatter him. The one that stood out the most in his mind was the time Rin ran to him at the festival. She sobbed slightly before locking eyes with him, "Oh now what am I going to do? The wedding! I have to cancel it!"

"What are you talking about? If course it'll still happen. Right Sesshoumaru dear?" She snapped at Rin before looking loving at him.

"I'm getting married?"

The two women before him nodded their head silently, pleased that he was able to comprehend it so quickly without making such a big scene. He got up and away from the bed. The rain had just begun to sprinkle drops on the pavement. He grabbed the white roses, opened the window and placed them on the ledge. The rain showered on the petals that looked so parched and dry before.

"I suppose. Is there anything else I should know about?" He asked looking out the glass.

Rin and Kikyo exchanged glances wondering if there was anything that should have been mentioned to him. They said nothing. But Jaken seemed to know there was something, but he remained unsure if it was wise to mention it to anything. He feared it might upset the master, and destroy the happiness that might happen. The woman who had brought Sesshoumaru to the hospital and left without a word to him seemed to play an important factor to his master.

_Since it was his master who muttered her name unconsciously in the ambulance. _

* * *

(A/N: I'm really tired right now...and highschool's such a big burden on me... I noticed and realized that all the love stories and dramatic stuff I write...is...just that a story...and I've fallin' farther in luv with Kagome and Sesshoumaru...but It pisses me off that I can't edit so...much more that that... I am in need of an editor, or beta reader...anything! I need ideas, and help. So many stories I'd like to write...but no one to read them. So my decision is... I'm looking for one. and if you'd like to help me at all. please tell me. in a review or anything, e-mail, instant message... I don't care.)

To answer some questions: Sesshoumaru's okay...but Jaken's going to have something to do with Kagome...in case you haven't noticed...

on another note... I've got a new story out..and that I'll be updating soon...**Shukumei Toushuu** Maybe if your bored or so...you'd like to check it out? and leave a review...? lol. (I won't be updating for a while... or so...depends...)...

Thanks to:

The Squabbit  
Eternityoftears  
punkchickykagome  
flying jade  
SimpleDream  
DeathByMotorBike  
ShadowKitsune67  
Noacat  
BlueMonkey89  
White Tiger Princess  
Angel-Assain  
Ladyofthewest15  
inuyashalover4evr  
_Ed  
ringurl107  
PegasusRider  
Me  
Jnxz5 _

For sticking by me and reviewing even though it's really quite horrible (the grammer and all).

One more time, **I'm looking for a editor, or beta writer...please!** Questions and comments are welcome. please review.


End file.
